User talk:Aleal
Library question Where would I go to verify an ISBN? Amazon has the same number for the Beta and VHS versions of Bedtime Stories & Songs. All the others fit in the numbering sequence, so I know they're right. I've searched all over the place, but nothing comes up. All I need is the very last number, but I've run all 10 combinations through search engines, and nothing comes up. I thought maybe you'd know something. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:13, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind; as usual, I kept trying until I remembered that X is also a final digit, and I found it! X Marks the Spot! -- Ken (talk) 05:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Whenever you see this... Hi! -- Ken (talk) 03:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Ho! Access is incredibly wonky and sporadic; been switching between my ancient Dell, which I finally found in the garage, and Dad's machine when he wasn't using it, but I may just forget about it tomorrow (it's been a hassel). Sometime monday, my regular PC should be returned, so yay! I have a ton of stuff I've put off scanning. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! I hope it wasn't anything serious, and that they can fix it soon! -- Ken (talk) 03:38, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::Well, turns out a worm had thoroughly corrupted my operating system. They've been backing up clean copies of my files, but they'll have to completely restore/reinstall the OS (Windows XP) and that means any programs that didn't come with it I'll have to reinstall or relocate. They estimate it will be back around 11 am tomorrow. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Yikes! I think I should get you some security programs as an Easter present! Well, I'm glad it only took an extra day, and I hope you're able to put everything back together! -- Ken (talk) 02:59, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Uncle Wally and Snuffleupagus I posted a question at Talk: Uncle Wally, and saw in the history that you added the info. Can you take a look? --Minor muppetz 02:22, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! I saw where you said you weren't feeling well. Hope you feel better soon! -- Ken (talk) 21:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Secret of the Ooze Hiya! This is a weird question, but you may know: In this edit, you added a review of Secret of the Ooze. The quote contains the phrase "1963's classic maudit" -- it seems like that must be a typo, but I can't figure out what it should be. Unless classic maudit is an actual expression that I haven't run across yet. :) This is going back a couple years, but do you happen to know what that phrase should be? -- Danny (talk) 01:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :No, that's not a typo (unlike "Groos," which I'm glad you caught), but it is a weird phrase, which was italicized in the original, but with film titles in quotes (so we may need to format it differently). The critic was just being pretentious; maudit is a French word which basically means "cursed." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, that makes sense. "Classic" was italicized too? What a very pretentious thing to write. -- Danny (talk) 03:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yes it was and yes it is. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Kermit Culture Congratulations! -- Ken (talk) 20:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! The editors sent the package off on the 14th, waiting for McFarland to get back with the final list of changes (still some formatting, citations definitely, and proofing, no doubt). Late spring or summer seems likely at this point, but we won't know for sure until McFarland lists it in their catalogue (as far as I know, especially given pre-orders from libraries and institutions and bulk orders, they generally deliver on time). I'll tell you more as I hear it, but this partially explains why I haven't been around (on Wiki or e-mail) much lately (between final changes and fretting about final changes, and with things sent off, may need to take the PC in for a checkup again). Plus sleep's been off again (better this week) and house is still in disarray, between Christmas decorations, Mom's after-Christmas sale purchases, and most of all, Dad's office stuff. Also had our phone disconnected for a few days and last week Dad was attacked with a stomach infection (exacerbated by refusing to drink enough water, leaving him dehydrated). Plus side is, in combining internet and Dad's room/office phoneline into a bundle package from AT&T, we also now have AT&T Uverse (a Tivo-ish digital cable thingummy with recording capability), so access to Yogi Bear and Quick Draw McGraw (with Spanish options even!) and PBS Sprout, with Sesame Street shows from the late 90s (I caught most of the one involving Linda's birthday) and some vintage skits on PLay with Me Sesame, and since this Monday (I'm not sure if it's temporary or not), more channels including Turner Classic Movies and a Western channel which runs Maverick (commercial free and unedited) on weekdays. So yay! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome! I've tried not to bother you lately, since I figured you were finishing it up. And I have a whole bunch of questions on your new TV/cable channels, but I'll save those for a long e-mail. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 00:53, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hola! Hey, have you ever run across the Sesame Street Newsflash where Kermit meets The Pied Piper dubbed in Spanish? I have a suspicion that that's what "Gustavo y el flautista" is! Paul has the record, and I asked him too, but I'm asking you since you're the Dubbing Manager! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 07:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi! Logically, that's the only sketch it could be (since Kermit never interacted with any other pipers/fifers/flautistas), but it would be in Castilian Spanish, from Spain (probably from the mostly hard to find pre-Barrio Sesamo dub, in Castilian Spanish). So finding the Plaza version wouldn't help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, there was some confusion as to whether it was "Gustavo el flautista" or "Gustavo y el flautista", so I was hoping to find the sketch (mostly because I wanted to see how a beatnik jazz flute player would sound in Spanish), but since Paul speaks Spanish (probably better than I do!), and can understand the record, he confirmed it for me. Now I have to confirm "Epi en el zoo", which I think is the sketch from Episode 0020 where Ernie gets a scratch on his finger at the zoo, but I can't find that one at all anywhere. Maybe Guillermo has it. Anyway, gracias! -- Ken (talk) 01:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives Hello Thank you! Nice to see you here too. I appreciate your compliment on my photos - I made that photo set specifically with this wiki in mind, because I wasn't able to find any good photos of the FAO Whatnots online and I wanted to let other people see what they're like. - Brian Kendig 22:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC)